


Summertime

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2017 [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: Fill for the promptany, any, air conditioner breaks during the hottest day of the summer.





	

David unsuccessfully tried to fan himself with some of his paperwork. Leave it to fate for the A/C to break down, when LA was burning up. At least the dress-code was lifted until someone was able to fix it.

He looked around in the room. It was emptier than usual. Whoever found an excuse to leave the building, took the chance. The rest had stripped down all unnecessary clothing. David was in jeans and his undershirt.

With a little envy he watched Nikki. She had found a small basin which she filled with water and placed it under her desk so she could put her feet into the water.

David shifted his focus to the breakroom. He wondered if he could get away with standing in front of the open fridge to cool himself down.

Then he saw his partner walking back into the room. Colby had mumbled something about 'changing' before he left. David stared, Colby was now dressed in board-shorts, a tank-top and a pair of flip flops. The top was clashing horribly with Colby's gun-holster.

David felt a heat that had nothing to do with the weather or the broken A/C.


End file.
